


Still Into You

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic using Still Into You by Paramore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded italics are lyrics   
> Italics are flashbacks/singing/thoughts/emphasis  
> Also I skipped some lyrics that repeat.

_**Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together** _

_**I need the other one to hold you** _

_**Make you feel, make you feel better** _

****  
  


"Hey, it'll be okay," Patrick told his boyfriend of nearly seven years. Pete gulped and nodded as Patrick stroked his thumb over Pete's knuckles, before bringing their clasped hands to his mouth to kiss where his thumb and just been.

"I'm just nervous for the interview is all," Pete muttered, resting his head against Patrick shoulder.

Patrick kissed Pete's hair before whispering, "You'll do great, love."

Half an hour later Pete came out of the interview room, with a look that screamed 'bad news' on his face. Patrick's expression melted into one of sympathy, before Pete beamed and yelled, "I GOT THE JOB!" Patrick grinned and threw his arms around Pete. When they pulled back he shouted, "You're looking at the new manager of Clandestine Industries!"

**  
**

**_It's not a walk in the park to love each other_ **

**_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it_ **

**_'Cause after all this time_ **

**_I'm still into you_ **

****  
  


"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Patrick shouted. The argument was petty - stupid even - but Patrick was so angry at Pete for doing this to him again. "You missed dinner with my family _again_!"

"Tricky--" Pete sighed.

"DON'T 'TRICKY' ME! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" Patrick shouted.

Pete leaped off the couch and to his feet. "WELL MAYBE I'M SICK OF YOU SCREAMING AT ME EVERYTIME I MESS UP ONE SMALL THING!"

"IT KEEPS HAPPENING!" Patrick shrieked.

"WELL MAYBE INSTEAD OF BEING UPTIGHT AND BITCHING ABOUT IT YOU SHOULD JUST FORGET IT!" Pete yelled back, going up in front of Patrick so there was only about two inches between them.

"IT'S SO HARD TO JUST FORGET IT WHEN I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Patrick shouted, before clamping his hand over his mouth.

Pete's face fell and he stopped in his tracks, "Wh-What?"

"I was going to propose to you," Patrick mumbled. A few tears started leaking out from behind his glasses and he tried to wipe them away. "I-I was going to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me, if you'll have me, but you blew me off. _Again._ "

Pete wrapped his arms around the crying man, before Patrick eventually stopped and moved his arms to his sides. Pete pulled back and laced both of their hands together smiling down and Patrick softly. "I'm sorry, I won't miss another thing again."

Patrick just laughed, "Yes you will, you're Pete Wentz. Hey, we should change that." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box, opening it to reveal a silver ring with small onyx stones decorating it. "Will you marry me?" Pete grinned and nodded, pulling his boyfriend - no, _fiancée_ \- to his feet. Pete smashed their lips together, before he pulled back and grinned like a mad man. Patrick slipped the ring onto the other's finger and giggled.

"That was smooth, you little shit," Pete mumbled against his lips, still grinning like a dork.

"Thanks, asshole."

****  
  


_**I should be over all the butterflies** _

_**But I'm into you, I'm into you** _

****  
  


Pete kissed Patrick for what must've been the thousandth time, but he could still feel the butterflies in his stomach going insane, the little fuckers.

"Pete?" Patrick muttered, slowly waking up.

"Hey," Pete whispered, grinning at Patrick, who looked down to see Pete wearing a button up shirt and skinny jeans.

"Work?" Patrick muttered groggily. Pete nodded and kissed him gently. Patrick attempted to kiss back but nearly fell asleep again. "Love you," he slurred, with a huge dopey grin on his face.

"Love you too Trick," Pete beamed, kissing his forehead.

****  
  


_**And baby even on our worst nights** _

_**I'm into you, I'm into you** _

****  
  


Pete was having a shitty day. First he tried to surprise Patrick with dinner, but burned it and he had to just order pizza. And his depression was flaring up on top of it. Patrick came back and assured him it was alright, and really he didn't mind. Pete just sighed and accepted Patrick's kiss, only barely returning it. The strawberry blonde just wrapped his arms around his fiancée's back and hugged him tightly. Pete returned the gesture and they stayed that way for about two minutes.

All of a sudden there was a loud clap of thunder and Patrick jumped. "Oh shit," he muttered, starting to shake.

"Your anxiety?" Pete asked. Patrick nodded and buried his face into Pete's shoulder. The latter knew that Patrick was terrified by loud noises due to his anxiety and they made his heart rate increase and him shake a hell of a lot. "Wanna watch a movie to take your mind off of it?"

Patrick nodded, and looked up at Pete, "Let me guess, _Nightmare Before Christmas_?" Pete grinned and nodded, before leading Patrick into their room. Pete stripped down to his boxers and Patrick did the same, but threw on a too-big t-shirt. They both collapsed into their bed and threw the blankets over them as Pete pressed play. "This was a shitty night," Pete sighed. "But you're making it slightly less shitty."

"Only slightly less?" Patrick teased, looking up from where his head was resting on Pete's chest. He grinned slightly, and Pete smiled tiredly right back.

"A lot less shitty."

****  
  


**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_ **

**_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_ **

**_Yeah, after all this time_ **

**_I'm still into you_ **   
  


"How do you two even last?" Joe chuckled as Patrick told him the story of the most recent fight/the proposal.

"It's just who we are Joe," Patrick chuckled, fixing his fedora. "It works. I'm not even surprised we've made it this far if I'm being honest."

"Well then, a toast. To your hopefully happy marriage," Joe grinned.

"To my happy marriage." They clinked their styrofoam coffee cups together and each took a sip.

****  
  


**_Recount the night that I first met your mother_ **

**_And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_ **

**_You felt the weight of the world fall off the shoulder_ **

****  
  


_"Come on Pete we're going to be late!" Patrick shouted._

__

_"Relax sweetheart," Pete grinned, attempting to fix his fringe in the mirror._

__

_"I'm meeting your mother for the first time! It's a big deal!" Patrick told him._

__

_"I'm honestly surprised she hasn't asked to meet you yet," Pete told him as he check his eyeliner. "We've been dating for six months and even met up over the summer, and now she wants me to bring you over for Christmas. And our apartment is literally ten minutes from her place, and the school is even closer!"_

__

_Patrick laughed nervously from where he was waiting in the kitchen by the front door. "And we've been friends since I was a freshman at the university."_

__

_"That was last year Patrick. You're literally a sophomore," Pete laughed. "And I'm a Junior, remember?"_

__

_"Yes doofus," Patrick grinned, pulling his trucker hat off before jamming it back onto his head. "What if she hates me?"_

__

_"Then too bad," Pete told him. "You're my boyfriend, and will be whether or not she hates you." He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, parting the strawberry blonde's lips and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Pete pulled away and saw Patrick had his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted, and was breathing heavily. Pete grinned as Patrick's eyes fluttered open. "Let's go already, God Patrick you're so slow!" Pete teased. Patrick blinked, before glaring at his boyfriend and leading him out into the chilly air._

__

_~~**~~_

__

_"See! She loved you Patrick!" Pete beamed as they were driving home. They were slightly tipsy and giggling like mad men. Patrick got really quiet all of a sudden and stared out the windshield. "You okay dear?" Pete asked him._

__

_"Yeah..." Patrick trailed off. They came to a light that had just turned red and Pete turned to face him. "I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath and looked Pete dead in the eye. "I love you, Pete."_

__

_Pete sighed, before grinning at Patrick. "I love you too. Oh my god, I love you Patrick Stump. I thought you wouldn't feel the same, I'm so relieved you do." He gushed._

"What're you thinking about?" Pete whispered from behind Patrick. He gently kissed the back of Patrick's head and pulling him closer to his chest.

Patrick turned over on the mattress to face Pete and sighed happily as the latter traced small designs onto his arm. "That night, six and a half years ago when I first told you I loved you." He grinned sleepily up at Pete, before sitting up slightly to check the time. The digital red numbers blinked back 3:42 in his face and he groaned. "It's nearly four and I can't even sleep!"

"Dance with me then," Pete told him before he hopped out of bed. "I need to practice before the wedding anyway, come on!"

Patrick grinned as he leapt to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and the latter placed his in his waist. . ("KEEP YOUR HANDS UP NORTH MISTER!" Patrick scolded him.) "What are we going to dance to?"

"You should sing," Pete told him. "You can sing that song I wrote!"

" _We_ wrote," Patrick corrected. "But it's four in the morning, if my voice isn't the best you'll get over it. Also I kind of have to slow it down for us to slow dance to."

Pete laughed and started swaying the two of them.

" _Do, you do, do you remember when we drove, we drove through the night and we danced to Rancid, and we danced, we danced,_ " he sang as they made their way across the room, bumping into the bed and giggling. " _And I confessed, confessed to you riding shotgun underneath the purple skies and we danced, we danced, with windows down and we danced, we danced."_

__

Pete moved so one of Patrick's hands was in his own.

" _You were the song stuck in my head, every song I’ve ever loved, played again and again and again, and you can get what you want but it’s never enough, and I’ll spin for you like your favorite records used to_ ," Pete took a tighter grip on Patrick's hand as he slowly spun him, before pulling his back against his chest. " _And I’ll spin for you like your favorite records used to_ ," Patrick sang again before yawning.

"Come on, let's go to sleep okay?" Pete whispered. Patrick nodded and climbed under the blankets, pulling Pete to him and falling asleep.

****  
  


**_And to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever_ **

****  
  


"I do," Patrick told Pete sincerely, totally not crying.

("Patrick, you were crying, I have pictures," Andy would tease him later.)

"Then I know pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss," the pastor told them.

Pete flashed his _husband_ his world famous shit-eating grin, before kissing Patrick. All of a sudden the world seemed to stop supporting him, as Pete dipped him extremely low. Patrick had to curl his left leg around Pete's hip to keep from falling over. The latter laughed and pulled Patrick back to his feet, before clasping their hands and leading him back down the aisle.

At the reception, Gabe and Brendon took the stage the band and DJ were set up on (Pete had insisted on both, and Brendon nearly strangled him for ruining the plans he had made for the wedding, before the two were even engaged).

"I want to say something before these two idiots have their first dance," Gabe said into the microphone, holding a flute of champagne. "Pete, you're my _hermano_ , I'd do anything for you man. And until like fifteen minutes ago, that included killing Patrick if he hurt you." The room burst into laughter and Gabe grinned. "Anyway, now I bet you're glad I didn't kill him that one time when he kicked you out in the middle of that blizzard. Well, admittedly, you had been a dick to him. Still, Patrick do it again, and I will not hesitate to kill you." Patrick laughed the hardest at that and blew a kiss at Gabe, causing the taller man to laugh. "If anyone was going to marry Pete, I'm so glad it was you. No one knows how you two work. I bet God, if he exists, that is, is up there sitting on a cloud shaking his head at that fact that you two actually worked." More laughter followed. "I love you both, and I'm so happy for the two of you -- NO WILLIAM BECKETT I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING SHUT UP!" Gabe screamed before wiping his eyes furiously. Everyone 'awwed' at the sentiment, and Gabe raised his glass. "To Pete and Patrick". Everyone repeated the toast, before Pete went up to the stage to hug Gabe.

"And now, the happy couples first dance!" Brendon called.

Pete made his way back to his husband (he was sure the giddiness of calling Patrick his husband would never go away) and grabbed his hand, leading him onto the floor.

"Brendon told me he picked my favorite song, but I'm not sure which," Pete whispered.

They both turned towards the stage and saw their friend Tyler standing in front of the microphone, gripping his ukulele. "Brendon's making me do this," he sighed into the microphone, causing people to laugh. He started playing and Pete started dancing with Patrick. " _Wise men say, 'only fools rush in' but I, can't help falling in love with you."_

" _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you?,_ " Patrick sang quietly in time with Tyler.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be_ ," Pete whispered, moving his head right next to Patrick's and tightening his hand, one on Patrick's waist and the other clasped with the latter's.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I, can't help, falling in love with you."_

****  
  


**_And after all this time_ **

**_I'm still into you_ **   
  
  


They were on their honeymoon, lying together with Pete wrapped behind Patrick. It hadn't been there first time, but it was by far the most memorable, as it was their first time as husbands.

"Patrick I'm cold!" Pete whined, attempting to pull the other's back closer to his chest.

"That's what blankets are for," Patrick teased.

"That's what cuddles are for too!" Pete continued whining. Patrick just laughed and moved closer to Pete, who then buried his face into the blonde's neck.

Patrick laughed, and turned his head to face Pete with a small grin, "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling. Duh," Pete drawled. Patrick laughed again and pulled Pete's arms so he could lace their fingers together. He brought their locked right hands to his mouth and kissed Pete's knuckled, before releases his hand and gently running his thumb over the tattoos.

"I love you Pete," he sighed happily.

"I love you too Patrick."

****  
  


**_Some things just, some things just make sense_ **

**_And one of those is you and I_ **

****  
  


There was a dinner party being hosted at the Stump-Wentz house for Christmas that year, four months after their wedding.

"DAMMIT PETE!" Joe heard Patrick shriek from the kitchen. Everyone in the living room, (Joe, Andy, Gerard, Frank, Gabe, William, Hayley, Lindsey, Ashlee, and Elisa) all shared that look, the look that meant those two were fighting again, because they were so in love that they would fight all the time. "GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

Pete ran into the living room and leapt into the couch between Brendon and Elisa, before bursting out giggling.

"What did you do to poor Patrick?" Elisa asked, slapping Pete's arm lightly. Patrick leaned on the wall of the archway that connected the kitchen and living room, glaring at his husband.

"He tried to make me kiss him under the mistletoe, while I was holding a hot pan and I dropped it," Patrick grumbled.

"Aw, poor Rickster!" Gabe pouted sarcastically. He ran over to the man who was about a foot shorter than him and squeezed him against his chest. "It's okay you precious little angel!"

"Okay, thanks Gabe but seriously let go of me," Patrick laughed, pushing the Hispanic man off of him. Pete ran over with his green sweater sleeves pulled down over his fingers and held the mistletoe above Patrick's head. Pete kissed his husband before throwing the mistletoe at Gerard (who then used it on Frank) and dashing into the kitchen.

A few minutes later William got up to grab another eggnog from the kitchen.

("Who the hell drinks eggnog?" Pete had screamed earlier.

"I do you shit! It's tradition!" Bill had yelled back.)

He walked in to see the two of them working around each other perfectly as they cooked. Joe and Andy came running in and hopped up on the counter with the opening to the living room. Pete reached over Patrick's head to grab the bowl from the cabinet above him and Patrick reflexively ducked while still chopping the carrot that was on his cutting board.

"Can I have the, the um..." Patrick trailed off, snapping his fingers trying to think of the word. Pete handed him the bottle of whatever that weird seasoning/dressing thing was and Patrick grinned at him.

"We're not sure how they work," Gerard muttered, standing on the other side of the counter the other three were seated on.

Frank came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "But they do."

****  
  
**_And even after all this time_ **

**_I'm still into you._ **


End file.
